Hikaru's Lady
by Illogic's Lovechild Chevara
Summary: Who is Hikaru Sulu's girlfriend?


Captain's Log:  
  
Nobody knows who the woman is that is always with Hikaru Sulu in his quarters. He won't tell anybody her name, neither. I went to his quarters last night, to try and find out. He answered the door with his shirt off and his pants undone.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sulu," I greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Captain," he replied.  
  
I then spotted his mysterious lady in her bra and panties on his bed, reading a magazine.  
  
"I know what you've been doing in here..." I couldn't help but say that. "Or should I say WHO instead of what."  
  
"I would like to say that I have the right to a healthy sex life just as you do," Sulu replied semi-sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, we all have a right to one of those, I know," I smiled. "But it seems that every time I come to your quarters, you always have that woman in there. She's very lovely, who is she?"  
  
"I know she's lovely, she's my lady. That's all I'm going to say," Sulu said as he shooed me away.  
  
She, as a matter of fact, is very lovely. She looks like a goddess. She's small and petite, with pale skin, long, light blonde hair, big emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, pouty lips, and a killer figure. I could even rephrase my first line and say she is sexy. Whoever she is, Mr. Sulu sure did a good job picking her out.  
  
I went back to the bridge and sat in my chair.  
  
"Did ya get anything out of him, Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked curiously.  
  
"Just a lecture about the fact that he has a right to a healthy sex life with his lady who remains nameless," I summarized.  
  
"You still couldn't get her name?" McCoy asked.  
  
"Nope," I said discouraged. "Mr. Chekov, would you mind spying for me?"  
  
"Not at all, sir," Chekov smiled and walked to Sulu's quarters.  
  
Pavel Chekov, definently the man for the job. He's trusty, dependable, and a great friend of Sulu's. I know, if Chekov couldn't do this, no one could.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chekov's Mission  
  
Chekov walked outside Sulu's quarters. He squatted outside the door, looking and listening attentively to the conversation taking place between Sulu and his woman.  
  
"Hikkie," she said seductively as Sulu laid on the bed next to her. "Can we get back to what we were doing?"  
  
"Of course," Sulu said as he leaned over and kissed her. He proceded to undo her bra.  
  
"I can not vatch vhat ish about to be goin down," Chekov closed his eyes. Then, he gave into the tempation and decided to watch. Within two seconds of seeing the Sulu/Mystery Lady love fest, Chekov closed his eyes once again. When their noises started making him sick, he ran back to the bridge to inform me of what he saw, or rather what he didn't see.  
  
"Captain, day vere making loove in dere!!" the Russian exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"I need exact details, Chekov," I said, hoping to get somewhere.  
  
"I only saw a little of vhat day did. It vas wery nasty!!" Chekov replied.  
  
"Did you hear any names?" I asked.  
  
"Yah. I heard the preety lady say, 'Ohhh, Hikaruuuuu'," he replied.  
  
That didn't get me anywhere. I decided to give up my quest to find the identity of Mr. Sulu's lover. At least, for now.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taco Night  
  
Taco Night has to be my favorite night of the week. We have a huge get together, singing, dancing, playing games, and last but NOT least, eating tacos, the greatest food on Earth, or anywhere else in space for that matter. Plus, if Sulu, who loves Taco Night more than I do, invites his woman, we may get to find out her identity after all. It's true, I haven't given up my quest yet.  
  
I picked out an outfit from my closet. We don't have to wear uniforms for Taco Night, street clothes work just fine. I decided on a white shirt and khaki pants. I got dressed, fixed my hair, and caught up with Spock, who walked with me to the Taco Night party.  
  
"Spock, in all our years of friendship, I have never seen you out of uniform on Taco Night," I said, seeing Spock dressed in faded bellbottom jeans and a blue shirt.  
  
"Jim, I felt it to be logical to dress in street clothes," Spock explained. Usually every word that comes out of his mouth is an explanation.  
  
"Spock, Spock, Spock," I had to smile at my best friend and first officer.  
  
Finally, we got in there, with the crowd. Immediatly, I saw Sulu and his woman, sitting at a table, facing each other, with a huge bowl of taco salad between them. I requested that Spock get my taco, while I took a seat beside Sulu.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sulu," I greeted him.  
  
"Hi, Captain," he smiled as he held his lady's hand.  
  
"So, you decided to bring your lady friend?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Yes," Sulu smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm Florence," she smiled as she spoke so beautifully and gently.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Florence," I smiled as Spock came over to where we were sitting. "Florence, have you met Spock??"  
  
"So, Florence is her name??" Spock asked me. I nodded my head.  
  
Sulu spoke up, "Yes, her name is Florence."  
  
"So, what exactly do you do on the ship?" I asked. I mean, this is my ship and I have never saw her anywhere on it.  
  
"I just came here two weeks ago. I'm a new lieutenant," Florence said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, Captain, you know who my lady is now," Sulu said. "Are you satisfied? Or do you want me to tell you our rituals in bed??"  
  
"I have my own, Mr. Sulu, I don't need to know yours," I laughed as I walked to another table to eat my taco with Spock and Bones.  
  
"So, Jim, ya got your wish. Happy now??" Dr. McCoy asked me.  
  
"Yes, Bones, I know her name. The mystery has been solved. Another point for your Captain James T. Kirk," I laughed.  
  
"Captain, something about her seems so illogical," Spock informed. "She seems unreal."  
  
"She seems just fine to me," I said. And she actually just seemed like a normal (but unusually pretty) woman.  
  
"Somethin does seem fake, Jim," McCoy said.  
  
"Maybe it's her hair color. But I'll tell you, she seems like a typical woman to me."  
  
Chekov sat down beside Sulu at his table.  
  
"Hi, Hikaru," Chekov greeted Sulu and then looked at Florence. "What's your name?"  
  
"Chevara," she replied in her beautiful voice.  
  
WHAT!! SHE TOLD ME THAT HER NAME WAS FLORENCE?!?!? CHEVARA?!? I only know one woman named Chevara, and that is my favorite writer, Chevara Chan. I mean, the woman is one of the best writers on the planet, but she isn't exactly a beauty queen. She has reddish/brownish/blonde hair, which is always in a bun. She has dull green eyes that are always hid behind thick glasses. She never wears makeup, and wears such businesslike, colorless clothes. This is getting weird.  
  
"Spock, did you hear that? Florence told Chekov her name was Chevara," I asked Spock.  
  
"Yes, I heard her words. I told you that she seemed illogical," Spock replied.  
  
Something was really fishy going on in the Starship Enterprise's Legendary Taco Night. And I was going to find out what it is, or die trying.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Confrontation  
  
After the taco feast, we all got ready to go to our quarters. Spock and I walked behind Sulu and "Florence", and heard some pretty interesting trash.  
  
"Florence. Good idea, never would have thought of that name," Sulu laughed as his hand went into the back pocket of Florence's/Chevara's hiphuggers. "And it was smart of you to change your looks. I like smart in a woman."  
  
"Thank you," she giggled.  
  
"Chevara, why don't you wanna tell them your name?" Sulu asked. "You never told me."  
  
"I may get harassed if they know my name and true identity," she said.  
  
I walked over to Sulu and Chevara upon hearing this. The big confrontation.  
  
"Congradulations, Mr. Sulu," I smiled. "A relationship with a big time writer, you must be pretty happy."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sulu was playing dumb with me.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. Sulu. I heard you calling her Chevara. She told Chekov her name was Chevara. The best seller with a makeover? Or another with the beautiful name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. She is the writer, Chevara Chan," Sulu confessed. "She decided to improve upon her already, in my opinion, gorgeous, yet unnoticed looks. She got in touch with a person who got her connected with the Enterprise. She wanted a job on a starship for some inspiration. She's writing a book about life in space."  
  
Then, Chevara looked at Sulu, her emerald eyes on fire. She slapped his face so hard it wasn't even funny (well, maybe it was pretty funny).  
  
"Thanks alot for leaking my secret plans, Hikkie," she snapped as she stomped away. Sulu glanced at her, touched his face, and cried silently.  
  
We never saw her again, and we never saw her book out in stores. Because of me, perhaps? Yes, it's true. If I would have went along with the Florence thing and not have said anything, we would have had an excellent piece of literature to feast our eyes upon.  
  
I ruin everyone's plans, don't I?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END 


End file.
